


Opposites attract

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Daughter of Hades, Demi god training, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love Story, Love at First Sight, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Prophecy, dangerous love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Percy finds out that there's another child to the elders...To Hades. Not allowed to go due to the danger of the new prophecy. Grover and Chloe go out in search for Hades daughter in hopes for answers to the prophecy, only to realise shes nothing like they expected her to be."A half-blood of the eldest godsShall reach sixteen against all oddsAnd see the world in endless sleepThe hero's soul, cursed blade shall reapA single choice shall end his daysOlympus to preserve or raze."





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Percy Jackson films so I had to start this. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I see the song for this story as Immortals by fall out boy.

** Percy's POV **

Camp half blood had been thriving over the last few months which was good but well...we hadn't really been on any quests lately but we continued to keep our spirits high.

I sat eating on my own in the cafeteria, it was relatively empty at this time of day and I had a very busy event ahead of me.

"Percy!"A few familiar voices called over, interrupting the peace.

I noticed the dark haired and dark skinned satyr running over to my table with the blonde Demi god and my half brother the cyclops.

Grover was my protector, he was as Greek mythology called them, satyr's which was someone who was half man, half goat. He had his serious moments but he was mostly a jokester.

Annabeth Chase was a Demi God like myself. She was the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. She was one of my closest friends, she was warm hearted and supportive once you got to know her but she didn't trust easily.

Tyson was my brother, he was also a cyclops. We both had the same father which was Poseidon but his mother was a nature spirit. He wasn't the size of a usual cyclops but he was just as powerful as one. People were afraid of him but he wasn't anything like how people saw him, instead he was practically a teddy bear.

"Chiron's asked to see you."Annabeth informed me, out of breath from running.

My blue eyes slowly raised to meet Annabeth's worried eyes before they flicked to Grover who was unusually serious.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm sure it's nothing."Tyson attempts to reassure me.

"Yeah...nothing."Grover adds on to Tysons attempts.

I took a deep breath before I slid Tyson my food and stood up, making my way to Chiron's office.

"Come in."A familiar voice calls from the other side of the door.

I didn't even get chance to knock which caused me to furrow my brows but either way, I pushed the door open and was greeted by the Centaur.

Chiron was the son of Kronos, making him, Poseidon, my fathers half brother which is a weird way, made him my uncle. He was a centaur which was half horse, half human.

"Ah Percy."Chiron greeted me as I entered the room.

"Have I done something wrong? I know I haven't been on my game lately but--"

Before I could finish Chiron quickly cut me off.

"The fact you haven't been on a quest in a while isn't why I've brought you here Percy. There's a new prophecy."Chiron explains to me in a serious tone of voice.

"A new prophecy?"I mumbled out as I tried to register what he'd said.

"Yes. I brought you here because I thought it would be best for you to hear it alone."Chiron continues to explain to me.

"So...what is the prophecy and what does it have to do with me this time?"I questioned Chiron with curiosity ridden features.

"I'll leave that to the oracle to tell you."Chiron responds whilst gesturing to a door behind me.

My blue eyes turned to meet the dark and intimidating room that was owned to the oracle.

"The oracle? Again?"I muttered out shocked.

I slowly moved to enter the dark room that greeted me with stairs that I instantly began to climb. The upstairs looked more like a dusty old church which cobwebbed windows and old wooden furniture with stuffed animal statues.

Suddenly, wax candles began to light around me the further I walked into the room, enlightening the skeleton woman with illuminating ocean blue eyes, smoke flew from her mouth as she seemingly came to life.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask."The oracle suddenly spoke up, her voice was paranormal with a odd echo in her voice.

I slowly stepped towards her, hesitantly. This whole situation was odd, I believed all of this was over when I defeated Kronos.

"I heard there was a prophecy about me...Again."I mumbled out to her, innocent sounding.

"Eye, you remember the prophecy I told you once before:

 _ **A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze.**_ "The oracle responded to me.

"Yeah but I proved the prophecy wrong. I defeated Kronos and saved Olympus."I spoke up more confidently now.

"The prophecy still stands."The oracle contradicts me.

"How? I'm the only living child of the elders."I spoke up, voice laced with confusion.

"There is another."The oracle continued.

"Who? Tyson?"I mumbled out to her now.

"Not the son of Poseidon but the daughter of Hades."The oracle informs me.

I froze for a moment, shocked by what I was hearing. Another living child of the elders? Was the prophecy even about me all this time?

"The daughter of Hades?"I finally managed to reply.

"She is a college student studying psychology in Sacramento and much like you Perseus she is unaware of her true heritage."The oracle informs me."There is a new prophecy:

 ** _The union of star crossed lovers of water and fire; Beating as one in the shadows of the night, Betrayal and recklessness will be a end. The death of one will cause pain that will help Olympus fall by fire and darkness at night_**."

I gulped noticeably to myself as I took in her words. What did any of that even mean?

"Star crossed lovers? Me and this person I've never even met are star crossed lovers?"I concluded to the prophet.

"That is all I can share."The oracle responds.

I watch as she practically shuts down in front of me and I stood where I was for a few moments before I slowly turned around and headed for the stairs.

Once I got downstairs Chiron was waiting for me to tell him everything that I'd been told which is exactly what I did.

"Star crossed lovers? The son of Poseidon and The daughter of Hades."Chiron mumbles out to himself.

"I know. I don't believe it either."I mumbled out to Chiron almost grumpily.

"Anything is possible. She might not be anything like Hades."Chiron suggests to me.

"Then why would the prophecy suggest that Olympus would fall by fire."I blurt out with a heavy sigh.

Chiron doesn't respond to that. He simply sighs heavily before he looks down at me.

"I'm going to send Grover to watch her for a while and then possibly collect her."Chiron informs me, obviously not wanting me to say anything to anyone else.

"I'll go and tell Grover then..."I sigh out begrudgingly.

If this prophecy was true, I wasn't looking forward to the start of it.


	2. True Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover and Chloe find the Daughter of Hades but is Shen anything like her father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this, you have no idea xD

** Lauren's POV **

Sacramento was...well it wasn't really my type of place. I spent a lot of my time living in the fictional world. Mythologies interested me deeply. Greek, Norse and the occasional Egyptian.

"Lauren, pay attention!"My tutors voice snapped me out of trance.

My blue eyes snapped up to meet the annoyed tutor at the front of the class for a few moments before they drifted back to the page in front of me that I was doodling a serpent on.

I'd tied my raven black hair back to keep it out of my face and my makeup was darkly applied. I wore a black leather jacket fastened up and black skinny jeans.

I suddenly felt eyes on me and my blue eyes slowly drifted up to meet a dark skinned mans brown eyes that quickly flicked away and avoided mine. Strange. I'd never seen him in this class before.

After college I made my way to my little heaven, it was a forestry mountain top, once you reached the top it overlooked clear blue waters and caves. The clouds sometimes gathered around the area like marshmallows, it was like you could touch I enjoyed writing or drawing at the top with my earphones in.

Whilst I was doing just that, suddenly something didn't feel right. It was probably the hallucinations again. Now and again I'd be haunted by these visions of my surroundings setting on fire and what seemed like hell hounds coming for me from the flames. It was what many would picture as hell but this time it was different.

I slowly took my earphones out and stuffed them in my pocket. I crouched down to the forest ground and listened closely. The sound of twigs breaking could be heard. I slowly backed up, forgetting the cliff edge for a brief moment as six illuminating eyes could be seen emerging from the forestry. I watched as a monster emerged from the trees. A giant three headed beast that seemed to be a dog.

I couldn't will my body to move, I'd frozen in fear of the thing in front of me. It couldn't possibly be real.

"Run!"A male voice suddenly yelled from nowhere.

The dark skinned man from class suddenly appeared from in the trees. He was with a black haired girl. He grabbed me by my forearm and started coaxing me to run. I ran with the pair as fast as my legs would carry me.

Once we were out of the forestry again the pair finally stopped. I was out of breath and my blue eyes couldn't help but fill with bewilderment.

"Who are you people and what was that thing?"I finally managed to blurt out once I'd recomposed myself.

"I'm Grover and this is Chloe."The dark skinned man that was out of breath responds.

"And that was Cerberus. The loyal guard dog of Hades."This girl called Chloe informs me.

"Cerberus? Loyal guard dog of Hades? What the hell are you people talking about?"I replied, showing clear scepticism.

"She's actually not lying."Grover defends this Chloe girl.

"That's not possible."I quickly object.

"There are a lot of things in this world that are a lot more possible than you think."Chloe elucidates.

"W-What..."I breathed out whilst starting to feel nauseated.

"You need to come with us."Grover pretty much orders me.

"What? No! I don't even know you."I immediately condemn.

"I know you don't know us but you're going to get to know us."Grover contradicts me.

"I get what Chiron was saying about her being like Percy now."I heard Chloe mumble to Grover.

"See! I don't know any of the people you're talking about."I quickly point out in a desperate tone of voice.

"I'm just going to come right out with it. You're the Daughter of Hades."Grover straight forwardly points out to me.

"What? No I'm not."I quickly refuse to believe them.

"You actually are. We can go and ask your mother if you want."Chloe backs up Grover.

"Yeah and I'm a satyr. Chloe's the daughter of Ares."Grover continues.

"I can't be the Daughter of Hades and you can't be a satyr, you have human legs."I quickly deny the truth.

Grover suddenly pulled his pants down but before I could look away I saw the fur on his legs.

"Holy shit."I breathed out in shock.

"Ever had dyslexia? Able to read Greek as part of that dyslexia or how about hallucinations or seeing things that others can't."Chloe points out to me.

"You're a demigod. Not only that you're the Daughter of Hades, one of the elders. You and Percy are the only living children of the elders."Grover explains to me.

I was hesitant to believe but it did all make strange sense and that guy did have goat legs by the looks of things and I can't exactly deny what I'd saw so I went home to pack my things.

"Mum..."I called out to my mother.

Surely enough my mum came through to see me with my bag, in her eyes I could see that she knew.

"Why did you never tell me that I was the daughter of Hades."I questioned her, clearly hurt by her secrecy.

"Because of the prophecy. I hoped that it wouldn't come to this."My mum attempted to explain."But it has."

"Where will they take me?"I questions my mum.

My eyes flicked to the doorway where Grover and Chloe were waiting for me. I was scared to say the least.

"To camp half blood where there are many just like you."My mothers voice was calm and comforting.

"I don't want to go."I practically cry out.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Be yourself, don't be your father, don't let anyone change who you are inside."My mother expresses to me in a serious voice.

"I won't."I promise her in a determined voice.

She gives me a tight hug before she kisses my forehead and coaxs me out of the door to start my new life.

"I doubt Percy would let the prophecy come true anyway."Chloe mutters out to Grover as we walked down the street.

"Why does everyone know this prophecy but me?"I spoke up in confusion.

"Percy should probably be the one to tell you."Chloe breaths out through a heavy sigh.

"Should it really be wise to let Percy and her anywhere near each other?"Grover questions Chloe.

"Well they're bound to come across each other sooner or later."Chloe points out to Grover.

I didn't know who this Percy was but I wanted to know what this prophecy between us both was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more.


End file.
